Num país que nunca vimos! Oo
by Ringo-go-go xD
Summary: [Minha primeira fic! TT] Era uma vez um país estranho. Nunca foi citado no anime, tampouco no mangá. Uma retardada resolveu, então, criálo. O que lá havia? Personagens estranhos com nomes esquisitos, arcanjos, demônios e muitas coisas toscas.


Num país que nunca vimos! Oo 

Era uma vez...

**Ringo:** Chuta Disney Que era uma vez no teu rabo, ô tio Isso aqui não é conto de fada p

Olá, poucas pessoas que estão lendo essa jossa de uma garota tosca que não tem nada para fazer! \o/ Vou dar uns avisinhos, okay? ;D

**Aviso¹:** Não, Naruto não é meu uu Mas alguns dos personagens que vocês verão são XD

**Aviso²:** Sim, vai ter um certo yaoi ;x Nada muito emo x

**Aviso³:** E, por fim, sim, terá _muita_ insanidade mental vinda de minha parte XDDD

Muito obrigada o/

**Capítulo um:** Um país que não se vê nos mapas...

Nossa querida Konoha. Ah, sim, aquela Vila Oculta tão calma, tão pacífica... Os habitantes andando pacificamente, pela pecífica rua, num pacífico bairro. Ah não ser uma única dupla que quebrava qualquer ar pacífico da Vila. Haruno Sakura corria atrás de seu companheiro de time, Uzumaki Naruto.

-N-A-R-U-T-OOOOOOOOOOO! ÒÓ – corria a garota com seus cabelos róseos. Claro, sem perder sua graça e charme, mesmo arrastando tudo e todos em sua poeira de fumaça e terra, que acara se formando por sua velocudade absurdamente rápida.

-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chaaaaaaan! \TTTT/ – o loirinho hiper ativo e futuro Hokage corria, desesperado. – Eu juro! Não fui eu! Era um bunshiiiiiiin! ii – implorava pelo perdão da amiga, dizendo que havia feito um treinamento para suas réplicas de sombra, mas uma acabara fugindo e seqüestrando os biscoitos de seu amigo.

-DEVOLVE OS BISCOITOS! ÒÓ – ela ainda gritava, causando pânico nas criancinhas e medo nos velhinhos. – EU VOU DÁ-LOS AO SASUKE-KUN! E VOCÊ NÃO PODE IMPEDIR! – seus olhos brilhavam, com a voz adocicada da garota ao citar o nome do Uchiha.

-Mas não fui eu, Sakura-chan! TT Eu juro! \YY/ – ele ainda corria desesperado.

Mas, para a sorte do loiro, algo parara a Haruno. O jovem Nara estava à frente dos amigos, com alguns papéis.

-Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade-sama quer vê-los ' – dizia, colocando as mãos em seu tão batalhado colete de Chuunin. – Como o Kakashi não achava vocês, ela pediu pra _eu_ vir aqui ¬¬'' – resmungava, olhando para o lado. – Que problemático! ÙÚ

-Wah! Uma missão! – os olhos de Naruto brilhavam. – Diga que é uma em que poderei provar ser um digno Hokage! èé

-Não sei. – reafirma-se Shikamaru, enquanto entregava seus tão preciosos papéis à garota. – Nunca ouvi falar desse país \uu/

-Onde é, onde é, Sakura-chan? o-o

-Um tal de 'País das Almas' oo – lia a menina, assustada. – Vamos falar com a Tsunade-sama. Nunca ouvi falar disso também! oo

-Woooah! Ò-ó – o Uzumaki parecia ter um piripaque, de tanta emoção. Senão, era vontade de ir ao banheiro. – Deve ser muito legal! Tipo, olha esse nome! Que r0x! 0 – não, não era para ir ao banheiro. Era a emoção possuindo o corpo do menor.

**Shikamaru e Sakura:** .. gota

-Depois nós resolvemos esse negócio do biscoito, Naruto ¬¬ – disse a menina, dando ênfase ao seu ar ameaçador.

-... H-Hai... ..

-Huh? oõ – Shikamaruboiando.

**-Sala da Hokage-**

O trio adentrara na sala, vagarosamente.

-Finalemente, huh! ùú – resmungara, impaciente.

A Godaime levantara-se, pedindo passagem aos demais gennins lá presentes. – Os quatro times irão ao País das Almas. – afirma, indo em direção à discipula. – Sakura, contarei com você para o cargo de ninja médica. Espero que todos voltem vivos e inteiros. – logo, volta sua atenção a Ino. – Yamanaka Ino, contarei com você para o cargo de espiã. – ordena, sendo assentida pela Yamanaka. – Nara Shikamaru, você os guiará por meio de suas estratégias. – não fizera mais nenhum gesto, para que o garoto afirmasse para a superior. – Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata, vocês serão a defesa contra qualquer tipo de ataque que os pegue desprevidos. – os Hyuugas logo aceitam. – Mitsashi Tenten, você terá a função de proteção contra qualquer tipoi de arma.

-Tsunade-baa-chan! è-é – Naruto chama. – E o que eu vou fazer? DDDD

-Ah... uu – Tsunade suspira. – Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji. Vocês serão o ataque. – afirma, logo fitando-os, sendo antendida com seriedade, menos por parte do Uzumaki, que gritara um "HAAAAAAAAAI 8DDD". – Aburame Shino. Se qualquer coisa der errado, use um de seus insetos e comunique a qualquer membro de seu clã. Assim, o risco será menor.

-Godaime. – Ino, surpreendemente se manifesta. – E se precisarmos de ajuda? oo Digo, todos os Jounnins e a maioria dos Chuunins estão ocupados...

-O Aburame ficará encarregado de chamar reforços. Shino – chama o garoto. –, sob minhas ordens, seus pais foram à Suna. Qualquer coisa, chame os Sabakus.

-Hai. – replica o garoto. – E quem irá nos levar até esse tal país?

-Ah, sim. Ela já deve ter chegado. – lembra-se. – Por favor, entre.

Um instante se passou e as portas abriram-se, vagarosamente. Então, uma figura havia de estar à frente de todos. Era simplesmente uma pessoa com um sobretudo preto, e alguns fios de cabelos ruivos sobre sua face. A pessoa estava com uma toca, não podendo-se indentificar a cor de seus olhos.

-Ohayou. – revelou-se uma garota, então. Sorriu simpaticamente, enquanto tirava seu gorro. – Meu nome é Jennifer Williams. – curvou-se, cumprimentando todos. Assim, depois, fitou-os com seus olhos intensamente verdes e vívidos.

Logo ouviu-se alguns comentários, como _'Que nome estranho!'_, _'Ela é bem bonita...'_, _'Eita! Oo'_. – O 'Ela é bem bonita...' foi do nosso Inuzuka.

-Por favor, acalmem-se ÙÚ – pede a Hokage. – Sei que 'Jennifer Williams' é algo estranho para vocês. Este nome é em uma língua estrangeira, por isso é tão estranho.

**Pessoas:** Ahhh... ..

-Desculpe por causar esse tumulto, Tsunade-sama. – pede a garota. – Bem, vou levá-los agora, se não se importa o/

-Certo. – Tsunade exibe um sorriso, como se aguardasse paciente até o dia que os menores fossem para um lugar desconhecido, com a chance de nunca voltarem. – Tomem cuidado. William-san(¹) os guiará e explicará a missão.

-H-Hai... º-º – todos estremecem, diante do sorriso da loira.

Logo saem do prédio, indo até o porto da Vila. Então avistam um barco, onde uma silhueta acenava. Assim que chegaram mais perto, viram um garoto alto, aparentando seus dezesseis anos. Tinha cabelos curtos na franja, e um longo rabo-de-cavalo atrás. Os fios pareciam pedras preciosas, de tão prata que eram, assim como seus olhos pareciam safiras, negras e profundas.

-Finalmente, Jennifer uu' – comentou, assim que todos haviam embarcado. – Agora, peça ao capitão para partirmos.

-Tá, tá ' – a garota balançava a mão, como se pedisse para que não discutisse na frente de todos. – Mas, primeiro, gostaria de que todos se apresentassem. – ela pega uma pequena lista, com os nomes anotados. – Por favor, levantem a mão, assim que ouvirem seus nomes! Bem, vejamos... – ela pigarrea, e começa. – Uzumaki Naruto. – vê-se o loiro balançando seu braço, como se o mundo dependesse de que fosse visto por Jennifer. – Uchiha Sasuke. – calmamente, o moreno levanta a mão. – Haruno Sakura. – um ponto rosa no meio do dia havia levantado algo fino, que ela ainda insistia que fosse seu braço. – Nara Shikamaru. – Ouviu-se um "Aff... Que problemático/" e notou-se alguém com um rabo-de-cavalo alto. – Yamanaka Ino. – novamente, outro pontinho, mas agora loiro. – Akimichi Chouji. – então? Cadê? Não levantara o braço, a mão, a perna, nem mesmo o rim! Ah... Ali está ele. Com os dedos totalmente engordurados pelas batatinhas. – Inuzuka Kiba. – ótimo. Outro resolveu gritar. Um "Yahoo!" e suas unhas caninas e uma bolota branca de pêlos Akamaru foram vistos. – Aburame Shino. – zumbido de uma mosca, guiara os olhos da ruiva até o garoto Aburame. – Hyuuga Hinata. – "P-P-P-Presente... xx/". – Hyuuga Neji. – "Hinata-sama, está tudo bem?". – Você está aí? õõ – após receber o assentimento da prima, o garoto levantara as mãos. – Mitsashi Tenten. – simplesmente levantara a mão, como uma pessoa decente. – Rock Lee. – sons de kung-fu ao fundo, ninjas Hollywoodanos aparecem, atacando o garoto com um colã verde. Bastara um "Hoyooo èé" de Lee para que todos 'morressem' Ou, na verdade, forem retocar a maquiagem para contra-cenar com Jet Lee.

Bem, todos estavam lá.

-Avise-o logo. – pede o mais velho. – Jennifer, a Violet-sama não ficará contente com seu atraso uu

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH XX – a Williams parecia entrar em pânico. Mas o que houve? Digo, ela estava berrando coisas como "Nãããããão! Que decepção que a Violet-sama terá! Que tipo de Primeiro Tenente eu sou?" e coisas do gênero.

-E-Etto... – Hinata tentava chamá-la. – E-Está tudo bem?... ..

-Wah? oo – ela parava. – Você é a Hyuuga, ne? Ah, não se preocupe, Hyuuga-chan o/

Sem mais nada dizer, Jennifer correra até a cabine do capitão. O que havia lá? Não, nada... Somente o que chamamos de esqueleto. Sim, aquela estrutura óssea, feita de cálcio, que devia ficar dentro de nós, protegida por músculos e cujas tenções são aliviadas por cartilagens em nossas articulações. Lembrou? Que bom ter pessoas inteligentes lendo esta fic!

-Aquilo é um esqueleto? ' – a Mitsashi gritou.

-É o que parece... õo – seu colega de time, Hyuuga, não parecia tão impressionado como os outros. – Deve ser um genjitsu!

-Não. – reafirma o garoto. – Nós não usamos genjitsu D – explica. – Bem, aproveitando, irei explicar sua missão /o/ Para começar, meu nome é Pandemonium. Muito prazer. – sorri ele, com um ar doce e cavalheiro, o que provocara arrepios em Ino e Sakura, que não conteram um suspiro. – Nós viemos do País das Almas. Lá não usamos genjitsu ou ninjitsu. O taijitsu não é tão raro ser ultilizado.

-Então, Pandemonium, como vocês se defendem? – indaga o estrategista.

-Diferentemente de vocês, não temos total controle do chakra. Mas, em compensação, temos o controle de nossos 'poderes espirituais'. – sorri torto, vendo que as crianças não o entendiam. Bem, Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru podiam até estar tendo uma pequena noção do que falava, mas de resto, estavam completamente boiados Isso existe! XD. – Vejamos... Ah, sim. Vocês vêem demônios freqüentemente, certo?

-Claro que sim! èé – responde Naruto, quase gritando. – Eu tenho a Kyuubi em mim! òó

-Não, não. Você é Uzumaki-kun, certo? – o garoto assente, logo querendo dizer que será _'o futuro Hokage!'_, mas fora cortado por um cascudo do Uchiha. Apesar de ninguém ter notado, Pandemonium assustou-se quando o garoto disse que tem a Kyuubi em si. Então ele _também_ tinha um demônio lacrado em seu corpo? – Existem cinco ranks e suas sub-divisões para os demônios: _Alfa_: os mais fracos. Eles são facilmente encontrados. E podemos dividi-los em cinco sub-divisões: _Alfa-1_, _Alfa-2_, _Alfa-3_, _Alfa-4_ e _Alfa-5_. Sua força irá variar conforme sua sub-divisão. O segundo rank é o _Beta_. Assim como o ­_Alfa_, tem cinco sub-divisões, de um a cinco e são bem comuns, também. Em seguida, temos o _Gama_, um pouco difícil de ser encontrado. E então, o _Pi_, que é raro ser visto.

-Pandemonium-san, você disse que haviam cinco divisões, certo? oo

-Exato, Haruno-san. – assim que ele dá um sorriso à Sakura, a mesma retribui e é fitada por um olhar de ódio, vindo da Yamanaka. – O último e mais forte: _Omega_. Não seria exagero da minha parte de dizer que é impossível encontrar um desses. Diferende das quatro primeiras, o _Omega_ não tem sub-divisões. Os demônios deste rank são extremamente avançados.

-É como uma linhagem sangüínea, ou hereditariedade? – o Uchiha finalmente pronuncia algo.

-Sim, Uchiha-kun, é isso. – o fita, com orgulho. – Esses demônios são como um tipo de 'espécie dominante'. Apesar de não haver muitos desse tipo, são fortes demais para serem destruídos. Provavelmente, a Kyuubi era uma desse tipo.

-E como eles não invadem os outros países? – Chouji ainda devorava suas famosas batatinhas. – E por que a Kyuubi conseguiu invadir nosso país?

-É aí que nós entramos. – Jennifer volta, com o barco já se movendo. – Somos do Exército Celestial ;D Não temos um kage, como as outras vilas, mas temos uma Marechal.

-Agora que você disse isso, William-san, meu pai havia dito algo sobre 'Marechal' na floricultura com um cliente... – recorda Ino.

-Bem, Yamanaka-chan, somente nas Vilas Ocultas se tem um kage /o/ É provável que, fora de Konoha, haja alguns marechais. – suspira ela, sorrindo. – Mas vocês não devem saber muito disso!

-Jennifer-san, Pandemonium-san – chama o Inuzuka. –, mas o que seria exatamente isso?

-Ah, usemos um exemplo de Konoha: a ANBU. Assim como ela, somos uma organização de elite. No nosso país existem cidadãos que não querem se envolver com demônios. Então, o Exército foi criado para controlar essas aparições!

-E o caso da Kyuubi? – Lee pergunta, anotando tudo em um caderninho. Sabe aqueles de 700cmx500cm? Bem, ele estava na metade.

-Rock-kun, isso aconteceu porque estávamos na negociação para trocarmos nosso Capitão. – Pandemonium o fita. – Para cada divisão de demônios, há um Esquadrão: _Alfa_, _Beta_, _Gama_, _Pi_ e _Omega_.

-Bem, se formos pela dedução lógica, acho que o Omega é o tal Esquadrão mais forte, não? – Shino pronunciava as palavras vagarosamente, para que todos entendessem sua pergunta. – e o Capitão que estava fazendo a 'troca' era do Omega?

-Sim, muito bem, Aburame-kun! ;D – Jennifer sorri.

-E algum de vocês é o capitão?

-Não, Mitsashi-chan! – a garota continuava sorrindo, vendo que os 'alunos' estavam mais interessados. – Eu sou o Primeiro Tenente da Marechal e o Pandemonium aqui é o Atirador Oficial ;3 O nosso Capitão, vocês logo irão conhecê-lo...

Os olhos de Tenten brilharam, babando no Atirador.

-Então o senhor pe um atirador de elite? 0

-B-Bem... – Pandemonium cora. – A Jennifer atira melhor que eu, mas...

-Ehh? William-san! ---

-É, Mitsashi-chan, você parece boa em tiro... Se quiser, quando chegarmos, nós podemos treinar!

-De cem alvos, é impossível a Tenten errar! Ò-ó – Neji e Lee dizem, em uníssono.

-Que bom! D – Pandemonium vê o resto daqueles adolescentes o fitando, e lembra-se. – Ah... Sim, sim! Sobre o controle do poder espiritual... Hum, em vez do chakra, usamos essa energia. Ela é um tanto mais leve e fraca que o chakra de vocês, mas algumas pessoas têm um acúmulo muito grande dessa energia, e chega a superar um shinobi. Essas pessoas são designadas para cargos mais avançados, como a Jennifer, que é o Primeiro Tenente da Marechal, ou um cargo de Capitão.

Ouviu-se alguns murmúrios e comentários, o que demonstrava que haviam entendido algo, afinal.

-Poutz! OO' – os dois gritam. – Quase esquecemos! XX O objetivo da missão!

-Ehh? – os gennins fitavam o casal, logo respirando fundo.

-Hum! – Jennifer preparava-se para outro discurso. – Nosso objetivo é deter certos demônios e alguns xamãs. Só isso

-M-Mas por quê? – Hinata os fitava, ainda um tanto confusa. – Digo... B-Bem... Não vejo nenhum motivo aparente...

-A, Hyuuga-chan! Que bom que perguntou ;P – Jennifer explica. – Eu sou Jennifer Williams, Guardiã da Terra. Este, meu Arcanjo ex-demônio, Pandemonium. Há quatro elementos que regem o universo, deixando-o como uma orquestra sinfônica: Terra, Fogo, Ar e Água. Nisto, os deuses sempre encarnam as almas dos Guardiões em humanos. Os Arcanjo em seus anjos acompanhantes. Mas, por causa de uma influência, ocorreu um enorme desequilíbrio nisso. Geralmente, os Guardiões têm os Arcanjos como o que chamamamos de 'anjo da guarda', e são pessoas puras, de sangue, corpo, alma e coração. Mas, nesta nossa geração, houve um distúrbio. Eu nasci sem meu Arcanjo, sendo que o meu agora é um ex-demônio; O Guardião do Ar é um assassino, vindo de uma família mafiosa; O Guardião da Água é um Enviado da Morte; O Guardião do Fogo é conhecido com "Átila". E é um QM.

-Isso nunca ocorreu na História. – o Arcanjo fita a Guardiã, preocupado. – Descobrimos que certos xamãs e alguns alquimistas acabaram invocando seis dos Sete Deuses Demoníacos.

-Sete!

-É... Digamos que ele Apontando Pandemonium era um. Deus Demoníaco é alguém que governa um dos Sete Infernos. Ele era o Quarto Deus... Mas isso não importa! ; A explicação já foi dada! D Bem, como eu disse, não há shinobis nesse país. Pelo doujintsu, genjitsu e ninjitsu serem desconhecidos, vocês serão nossa carta na manga o/

-E o que é um "QM"? òó – Naruto diz, já querendo matar um, provavelmente. – Se for forte, eu vou derrotá-lo e provar ser um ótimo Hokage! 0

-Não, não. O único QM que você vai poder ver será alguém extremamente forte. Ela já derrotou um demônio como a Kyuubi.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, surpresos.

-'QM' é a sigla de "Quase-Morto". Um QM é o resultado indesejável de um anjo e um demônio.

-E agora? oo – a Haruno disse, por todos.

-Vocês terão de dormir. Só chegaremos amanhã o/ Boa noite D – Pandemonium despede-se, indo na direção de uma porta, um tanto escura. Provavelmente, era seu quarto.

-Por favor, acompanhem-me! ;D – pede a ruiva, andando e sendo seguida pelos onze gennins e um chuunin. – Garotos, fiquem neste dormitório, e garotas, neste /o/ Boa noite a todos! – disse, indo à uma salinha menor.

As garotas foram para seus quartos e garotos, para os seus.

(¹): É besteira XD Eu imendei o 's' de 'William**s**' para –san. Só isso o Obrigada por ler. \o/


End file.
